zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minish Link/Archive VI
Hey there Hey there, Minish Link. Not to question your rules or anything, but I find it silly that we can only have one personal image on our pages. Hey there Hey there, Minish Link. Not to question your rules or anything, but I find it silly that we can only have one personal image on our pages. :It has gotten out of hand before. This is primarily a wiki, not a socializing site. Also, you can externally link to images, which will still bring up the visual without you needing to upload it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh. I guess that makes sense. Thanks for the response. Youtube video Have you seen this youtube video? http://youtu.be/TdkNn3Ei-Lg --Frederick 03:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Because in one day, it went from like 10,000 views to 2 million. It was staggering. Other than that, no real reason. --Frederick Walrus Hi there, I think you are a walrus. If you are, please use a word bubble to respond to this.-- }} RE: Artwork? While it isn't traditional "artwork", I think it can be still considered artwork. It is a higher resolution image that what is native to the game. It does use the environmental models from the game but I think it can be considered computer generated artwork. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright... Because we all know sarcasm and emphasis are unholy. Whenever I use either should I say so in parathasis? Yes, That was intentionally harsh. And what I did with Ending Blow...how in the world was that immature in the slightest? AK was getting in a hissy fit over Shield Bash being put on Shield Attack, so I removed Fatal Blow from Ending Blow to avoid something similar...please don't assume my motives, expecially when I've stated them. The other incidences you cited, well they were either heavy sarcasm, or me enforcing the Golden Rule by reflecting the tone and attitude that individual had used themselves. Evnyofdeath 22:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :You do know that being intentionally harsh when someone has addressed concerns in a civil manner will only start your road to a block. And if someone is giving a tone and attitude, you should be the bigger person by remaining calm. – Jäzz '' 22:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh well. I'm am not going to go out of my way to change who I am because someone felt I was a little to harsh dealing with something. I may tone down a bit, but I'm still gonna act like the person I am. Oh, and civil tone? It didn't seem very civil to me. I also noticed it didn't particularly bother anyone until it wound up being directed at AK...hm...detecting a slight bias. Evnyofdeath 22:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Again, responding like this and making assumptions is not a good way to remain on the wiki. You can't exactly call someone out unless they do continuous cases of negative actions, which you have. And you claim you won't change who you are because someone feels you're too harsh, well you're going to have to if you wish to remain on the wiki. – ''Jäzz '' 22:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Blogs, etc. Yes, I get the rules now. (I think) And I am sorry for acting 'imature'. Actually, I was making the worst times better, by Joking around. Kata89 You have something to say? Kata89 Lets say, for example, you come to my house. I have rules. I say, "No swearing" But you do. I may say don't do it again. But after awhile, you'll be kicked out of my house. I don't want any of that junk on my own page. Personal attack. Yes. Thats why its being removed. As another wiki put it. "Don't edit their property"! Kata89 Where is your policy page? I would like to read it. Kata89 Photo's I'm getting them from a Wikimedia site. Zelda Wiki. Kata89 Oh, well, you have an entire page dedicated to them? Kata89 That would make sense. I read that, but I didn't think there was entire arguments about this stuff? But wait, there part of Wikimedia! They're not allowed to tell us not to take their photos! Kata89 BTW Please delete my old toon link photo. I added my photo I wanted to use. Numbers Hey Link, I am trying to find people to help out with my new wiki, NUMB3RS! If you can help at all or know someone how can help, please tell me or them. It would greatly help. Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Can I create a page called:Man from the Back Alley :It's a bit late to ask now, when you already did it. It was deleted, and for good reason. Appealing to someone who may or may not know about this already having taken place is a cheap tactic in my book. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::...Yeah. -'Minish Link' 16:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) User talk:Jäzzi#RE: POKE BAN I've asked it a few times to stop messaging me about a different wikis problems (first Bullet about the stupid RfA, now this >_<), if it continues to message me, will you step in? Thanks, – ''Jäzz '' 15:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sorry, but I actually do not care about being blocked here. No offense, but I do not plan to make any contributions to Zeldapedia, as I do enjoy Zelda, but I just do not have the vast knowledge necessary to make any real contributions. However, I do have this ability with pokemon. Yet I have, in my opinion, been unjustly banned. I realize it was Jazzi's job, but still. I am sorry to be discussing this here. I know this is not the place, but it is impossible to discuss anywhere else. ''I do not want you to get mad. I am sure your next action will be to ban me. FINE. I am also sure that you will comment on how this is not the place to discuss this matter, even though I am aware of this. Why am I typing in italics. I don't know I think I'll stop. THen you'll tell me to stop harassing you as well. So sorry for the trouble, its just that I did complain to wikia, and they said all I could do was to try and discuss the issue and reach a compromise. As this is the only place I could contact Jazzi, this is where I have tried to reach that compromise. Sorry for the trouble. --Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 16:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) IGNORAMUS After that I feel like a complete ignoramus sorry but oh well--Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 16:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Just FYI Uhh........ Well, i thought it would be more child friendly.... so......... why is there '''NO''Language Policy?'' --ME NO HAVE SIG. (talk) 16:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Who`s the Head Crat. I gotta talk to him. --相信自己，將打開光路。 (talk) 09:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :We don't have a 'head bureaucrat'; all of the administrators share equal rank. Is there something you needed? -'''Minish Link 13:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, i have a plan. Did you like The Wind Waker? I think so. But the problem: graphics. We could give Nintendo a chance for Wii only. We (wiki users) all ask for a remake. In a letter, cuz in Japan they like hand-writed. Waddya think? --相信自己，將打開光路。 (talk) 14:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::No offense, but that would have absolutely no effect and they would really not care, especially since in total our regular users probably total like twenty or something. Also, TWW's graphics are my favorite in the series, so... -'Minish Link' 16:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) DELETE. DELETE. Could you delete 1 and 2? Thanks. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 20:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Those are both categories that haven't been created yet, therefore I don't actually have to delete them...thanks for cleaning up any trouble caused regardless. -'Minish Link' 21:19, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. No problem. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) IP 209.147.24.9 How do i get my profile page to look like fierce deku 's?? Please Help!! Sorry I am sorry that i used "you" instead of "Link". The funny thing is i read that 1 minute before i typed "you" on that page. That was quite stupid from me. --相信自己，將打開光路。 (talk) 18:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Metroid Prime Trilogy To be honest, I can't really give a definite favorite because each one brought something appealing to the table for me. Metroid Prime, I played on the GameCube, and it really stuck to me because I love exploration games, and there's SO MUCH to do and see in the first installment. Its Wii port was just as amazing. Echoes was a good challenge, and I enjoyed the story buildup. Corruption was different, but I liked it all the same for the story and the interactivity with the environment. The trilogy as a whole I like for the story as well as the action, they did a really good job with it. If I had to single out one game though...Echoes comes in last for its difficulty, it's a close tie between Prime and Corruption. I guess I'd have to lean towards Corruption. :Heh, I guess I'm a sap for deeper stories and such. I liked the layout and contrast of Light vs Dark Aether, but the difficulty and the number of times I died trying to get through some areas...kinda turned me off a bit. Corruption was a totally different take and the locations seemed so much smaller in scale compared to the previous installments, but I liked the storytelling it carried and how it summed up the trilogy. IceFlame 21:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, I know no one asked me, but I prefer the original Prime over the two sequels. Echoes was too hard—even if I did beat it on Veteran—and Corruption was too dark. Tallon Overworld was awe-inspiring with its graphics and music, Magmoor Caverns had great music too, Phendrana also had good music—not to mention the terrifying shadow of Meta Ridley covering the landscape—and Phazon Mines...well, we won't talk about that. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Phendrana was probably my top favorite location in the series. like i said earlier, for me it's a very close tie between Prime and Corruption; I didn't like Corruption's overall darkness, but its depth was what got me. I like to kick back and crash sometimes with Prime though. IceFlame 23:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed, Phendrana is one of my favorite areas. For me it's nearly a tie between Echoes and Prime; Echoes wins over though, for the reasons I stated before plus that it was the first game in the series I played (though funnily enough the last one that I finished). Torvus Bog is probably my favorite area in the series, but I have to say I preferred it before you save it because the rainy atmosphere was perfect. -'Minish Link' 00:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Honorifica...whatever. Wow. Figures it's by Shakespeare. This list, which you've probably already seen, has all the letters and if it is a "technical term" or not. My next project: pronouncing the word with 189,819 letters. Yeah, right... —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:02, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi young boy I'm disappointed about your attitude : removing the section I've just written into the "fan games" page, about Zildo. You could at least respect work from contributors, and more : games developer especially about games you're interested in (I talk about original Zelda, not mine in particular, indeed). You are free to do whatever you want into your personal site, but since the wiki is editable by anybody, the least you can do is to inform contributors about your modification/deletion (by sending a personal email, for example !). By the way, I think it's sad to remove information about fan games based only on your knowledge about it. How could the game be known if it isn't referenced on website like this one ? We're talking about fan games, not commercial one with big promotions and advertisements on city walls. Bye Tchegito@gmail.com (Zildo's author, you got it) Up up up Call later after school if you're able to? :Ready whenever you are. Re: Devil Survivor I have not played The World Ends with You, but it's near the top of my list of games to track down. Literally everyone I know who has played it (which is like, three people) tells me it's fantastic, and my gaming tastes are similar to theirs, so I don't really need any convincing on that one. The only other game in the SMT series I have is Strange Journey, but I haven't come close to finishing it just yet. That said, I don't really know much about the Persona series. What can you tell me about the gameplay of those games? Keep in mind that I never owned a PS2, so unless I find one on eBay or something, I might not get a chance to play those games. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :It seems like the battle mechanics of Persona are relatively similar to other SMT games, except Devil Survivor, which replaces the dungeon(s) with Fire Emblem-esque tactics. The social links seem like the most unique aspect of the Persona titles. From what I can tell, the social links provide character development and combat benefits, so maybe the support system of Fire Emblem is a good analogue? Anyway, how much do you know about Devil Survivor? Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds like you read about it in a Nintendo Power article. =P But yeah, that pretty much sums is up in a nutshell. Also, whenever you're not battling, you navigate various menus to talk to characters, recruit and fuse demons, and manage your party. Most conversations and battles take 30 minutes of in-game time, and since certain plot-critical events only happen during certain windows, you'll have to prioritize things you plan to do. The story was, in my opinion, very well-done. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Navigation You need to go to to enable it and then edit Wiki-navigation to match the new changes. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) You've got mail Concerning Non-Canon Should it have its own page? I thought someone created it, but was too lazy to fill it in. Returning to my original point, should we? Paradox64 (talk) 10:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Considering canon has a page which already covers it, no. Creating a listing or something also seems pointless seeing as how the canon games are all listed in the main series tab on the side. Next time, discuss it first. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Walkthroughs RT says you should do walkthroughs of games that are not in the userspace. Make it happen-- You're the man Minish, make it happen. Also, protip, awesome bros reply to messages on the same talk page.--